Intertwined Fates
by MoonGoddessLunaDLC
Summary: Kazuma and Ayano; their fates entwined since birth. Held after the events of Pandemonium, in this twist, we find that Bernhardt and Erwin have a connection to not only Kazuma, but Ayano as well. Things will go from bad to worse as Ayano's past becomes revealed. New characters emerge and dark secrets are revealed as Kazu and Ayano's relationship progresses as they face danger ahead.
1. Chapter 1: A Combined Destiny

Chapter 1: {A Combined Destiny}

[A young women's body hovers over a glowing green pentagram. Her blood flows from her mouth and her naked body as she cries. A man in a long black coat wearing white gloves and a white mask laughs sinisterly as a powerless young man cries as he tries to save the girl. She turns her head towards him, her tears flowing down her cheek. "Was I really born just to die as a sacrifice?" she asks.]

[A teenage boy's body hovered over a glowing red pentagram. His blood flows from his mouth and his naked body as he struggles between life and death. A man in a white lab coat wearing black-rimmed glasses smiles sinisterly as the crying teenage girl attempts to save the boy's life, in vain. He turns his head towards her and smiles weakly as he says his last words.]

Ayano and Kazuma wake up simultaneously in their beds.

("So I'm still having that dream, huh?") Kazuma thinks, then looks at his clock. ("Three AM? Well, I may as well get up now.") He sighs, then gets dressed and makes his way out of his apartment.

"That nightmare again…" says Ayano. She groans then looks at her phone. "Three AM?!" She groans again then sighs. "Well… maybe if I take a hot shower I can get back to sleep…" She pushes off her blankets and heads to her shower.

Ayano finished her shower and wrapped her towel around her. She then felt a strange presence outside. The garden? she thinks, then headed outside.

She felt a chill as she walked. ("God! It's freezing out here! I should've gotten dressed first…") Ayano saw a bush that looked sort of warped. ("What the heck?...") she thought. She summoned Enraiha and crept closer to the strange bush. As she did the bush transformed into a ghost-like figure and lunged at her. She screamed as she stumbled backwards, just as several whips of winds hit the strange creature. With a shrill shriek it disappeared into the night. "You okay?" asked Kazuma. "Y-yeah…" Ayano replied as she rose to her feet. "What the heck was that thing?!" "Dunno. I sensed it nearby and came over to investigate," said Kazuma. "By the way, I think you're missing something," he said pointing at her. "Huh?" she replied, confused. Ren then came out from the building. "Ayano?! Are you okay?! I heard you scream and-" he stared at her for a split second, then turned away covering his eyes. "AYANO?! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" he screamed. Ayano looked down and realized her towel fell off and she was now naked. "I told you you were missing something." said Kazuma. Ayano's face grew bright red with embarrassment and anger as she quickly grabbed the towel from the ground and wrapped it around her. She summoned Enraiha. "KAZUMA, YOU PERVERT!" "Hey! I didn't do it! It fell when you-" She ignored him and swung Enraiha. Ren sighed as he watched the scene. "Well… It's nice to see they're still getting along…" he said under his breath.

"Father, do you know what it was?" asked Ayano. She was seated with Ren in front of Jugo with Kazuma leaning against the wall. "Hmm… a ghost-like creature? Are you sure it wasn't a youma?" Kazuma spoke up. "No, it definitely wasn't a youma. I have an idea of what it is but I can't be sure unless I see it again." "hmm… It seemed… familiar…" said Ayano.

[A teenage boy covered in blood appeared. He smiling lightly as he spoke, the words inaudible.]

"-no. Ayano!" Ren yelled. "Did you hear what Uncle Jugo said?" "What? Uh... no… sorry father." Kazuma stared blankly at her for a few moments. "I said that you, Ren, and Kazuma will be working together to investigate the "ghost-like figure"," said Jugo, slightly annoyed. "O-of course, father…" Ayano trailed off. Kazuma stared blankly at her once more, then slid the door behind him open. He paused momentarily, then continued walking out of the house. ("What is going on? First, a creature attacks me… now I'm having daydreams about him too…") Ayano thought. Ren tapped her shoulder, startling her. "You okay, Ayano?" he asked with a worried expression. "Y-yeah. I'm alright. Let's go." She replied as they walked out of the house. Kazuma was waiting for them outside. "So... any ideas how to find this bastard?" he asked. "Not really…" said Ayano. "Hmm… well it seemed interested in you. Guess we'll have to use you as bait." Kazuma said to Ayano with a crooked smirk. "Use me as what?!" she screamed. "As bait." He replied and turned to walk out of the gate. He now had a frown plastered on his face. He remembered, when he walked out of the main house, a picture of a young woman with blood and tears flowing from her body flashed in front of him. He walked out of the gate and whispered something.

"Tsui-Ling…..."

**(I hoped you guys liked it! Please give reviews, even if it's something simple like "cool" or "ugh", I wanna hear your comments, so please review each chapter. And don't hold back! Also if there is anything you might like me to add to the story please tell me and I will consider your request for future chapters! **

**Oh two more things: I'm looking for a name for a giant monster (hint hint) such as ragnerauk, and I'd like you guys to tell me what you think it should be. Tell me in your review and if I pick your name I'll credit you ;). And the other thing, Ayano's mother is going to be involved in future chapters (wink wink) and I have a name I've given her, but does anyone know if she has an actual name that the autohr of "Kaze no Stigm" gave her? I'm lookin for her original name and maiden name. Tell me in your review if you know. ~MoonGoddessLunaDLC)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of Reality

Chapter 2: {Dreams of Reality}

Ayano shivered as she stood in the forest behind her house. Her eyebrow began to twitch with anger. "Kazuma... Can you please... explain to me... why I'm out her in the middle of the freakin night... wearing... A BIKINI?!" " I DID tell you you were going to be bait. Last time that thing attacked you you were naked so-" "YOU THOUGHT THIS WOULD WORK?!" Ren sighed as he once again watched their spectacle.

Kazuma ignored Ayano's ranting and ordered Ren, "get into position." "Alright," he replied as he climbed a tree next to Ayano. Kazuma climbed a tree across from Ren's. Ayano muttered under her breath for a little while then grew silent. It wasn't long before the familiar presence arrived. Ayano summoned enraiha and waited. The creature soon revealed itself from the darkness. Ayano looked in suprise as a cyclone of fire and wind grew around her. And the creature. "Dammit! I didn't want her trapped WITH it!" Kazuma screamed in frustration.

Inside the fiery prison, Ayano stood firm, holding enraiha tightly in her fists. She stared at the creature in confusion. ("Why isn't it doing anything?") she thought as it stood motionless. A moment later, she noticed it had begun to drift towards her. As the creature came closer to her, she tried to move, but her body was frozen still. ("Wh-why can't I move?") she thought with frustration. The creature came up close to her face and she realized it had pitch black eyes. Eyes, that were staring... right. into. hers. The creature reached out it's arm and touched hers. The touch of the creature was icy-cold yet hot at the same time. She then felt a burning sensation where the creature was touching and cringed at the pain. Still staring into the creatures eyes, she was blinded by a bright blinding light, she then saw an image form.

[A bleeding teenage boy turned his head towards a sobbing teenage girl and smiled faintly. He then spoke his last words to her. He said something she couldn't understand. Except one word. "Ayano..."]

"Ayano?" Ren whispered. "Are you okay?" Ayano groaned but didn't reply. Ren explained to her what he remembered happened. "Kazu and I made the cyclone too big and you got trapped inside with that creature. We don't know what happened to you in there, but once we removed the barrier, you were passed out and the creature was no where to be seen."

Ayano attempted to recall exactly what happened. She was trapped inside the cyclone with creature but for some reason it didn't attack her like the first time. It came up to her then-

["Ayano..."]

("That's right... he's always spoken to me but he's never said my name before...") she then looked at her body and realized a big black shirt was covering her. It took her no time to realize she was wearing Kazuma's shirt. "Wh-why am I wearing this?!" She screamed as she started to blush. "Oh. After we got the barrier down Kazu ran over to you and picked you up. You were very pale and freezing like ice, so Kazu gave you his shirt to keep you warmer and carried you back to your room." Ren explained. Ayano looked around and realized she was in her room. ("He... carried me?!") she thought as her face turned beet red. As if on cue, a shirtless Kazuma walked into her room. "Ah, the sleeping beauty wakes. You feelin okay?" "I-I'm fine!" Ayano replied hastily. "I've already told your father what happened. Whatever the thing was, it definitely looked like something Bernhardt would make, but it somehow looked like something I saw Erwin make a long time ago... But I killed him so it couldn't have been." "So we still have no idea who has been targeting me?" "Looks that way." Kazuma said. He then stared at her face with a blank expression on his face. "Wh-what is it?!" " There's somethin buggin me... What exactly happened to you in there? You were passed out without a scratch on you and that thing was gone." Ayano pondered his words for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure myself... it just... stared at me..." she trailed off. "It. Stared. At you." "Yes... I don't have a clue why... but then it sort of drifted towards me and..."

["Ayano..."]

("Why'd he say my name? ... ") "What does all this mean? And why am I being targeted?" "Your heir to the Kannagi family," Ren reminded her. "He's right. You're going to have enemies regardless of what you do." Ayano began to get angry. "I KNOW THAT, ALREADY! I just-"

["You know I have to-" a young boys voice said. A young girl screamed "I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" The boy turned away, revealing whip-like scars forming a distorted star on his bare back. "I have no other choice but to go. Goodbye." he said before he walked away, abandoning the angry and sobbing girl.]

Ayano returned to reality and realized in shock that she had collapsed again and was being cradled by Kazuma who was wearing a very serious face, and Ren was next him with a worried expression. It took her a few seconds realize she was hyperventilating. She felt warm tears rolling down her face without pause. ("What the-? Why am I crying?!") "Ayano." Kazuma said with a low and serious voice. "I-I'm fine!" she screamed as she pulled herself away from him. She turned to walk away but Kazuma grabbed her shoulder. "You're NOT okay!" he snapped. She winced at his tone. "I..." She trailed off. She knew she could pretend she was okay, but she really wasn't. Something was happening to her, and she needed to find out what. "Alright. I'll go see James first thing tomorrow." "Who?" Ren asked. "James Campbell. He was an old friend of my moms and he's a personal doctor for me."

"So... why are you guys coming with me?" Ayano asked with annoyance. "Because we're concerned! You keep passing out!" Ren said with a slight tone. "Besides, the old guy will go ballistic if you're found as road kill." "I. Don't. Need. Chaperones." Ayano said as she held he urge to hit him with enraiha. The three walked into a small wooden clinic. As they walked in the door they were greeted with the site of a shirtless long black haired man on the back of a younger shirtless man with short black hair, on an examination table. "Blew your back again during training, didn't you?" Ayano said. The two men turned their heads at the sound of her voice. "Ayano!" The short haired guy, Aoi, said. The long haired guy, James, got off Aoi's back, put on a black turtleneck, and then put his arms through the sleeves of his doctors coat as he walked toward Ayano. "Ah, Ayano. I'll assume you're here on business? What's troubling you?" He said to her. "Brother... can't you wait till we've had some tea or something before you start grilling her?" Aoi said to James in annoyance. "She wouldn't come here if it weren't an emergency." He replied, then turned to Ayano.

"Is something the matter?" "Yea... I'm sort of... passing out a lot... and..." she hesitated, not wanting to tell him about her dreams, then decided it was best to tell him. " I keep having this weird dream..." "A dream?" said a now fully clothed Aoi. "Yea... There's this dream I've been having since a few years ago... about a boy... he's hovering over some glowing pentagram and he turns his head to say something but I can never make out the words...

["Was I really born just to die?"]

Kazuma's eyes slowly widened in shock.

"Until recently, I could never understand him... only this time I did, and he said... my name..." Ayano trailed off. James and Aoi glanced at each other with an expressionless face. However, Ayano could see the fear in their eyes. "Wh-what is it? What are you keeping from me? You know what's wrong with me, don't you?!" James and Aoi glanced at the floor, confirming Ayano's suspicion. Aoi was the first to speak up "Well, Ayano... what you've been seeing is-" he was interrupted by James. "Stop! She isn't ready yet!"

"She IS ready!"

"She's still a child! Just as you are."

"Maybe so. But, her mind has matured enough to not revert to her past self!"

"We agreed once she became an adult we would tell her."

"She's 19 years old! How much more "adult" do you want her? Look she's already starting to remember it, there's no point in hiding it from her anymore!"

James was going to scream back, but stopped and thought. "Remember? So... what I've been seeing isn't a dream... but a memory?" This time James spoke. "Yes. Your "dreams" are not dreams at all, but memories." "You see..." Aoi said. "That boy in your... "dreams"... is actually someone you were very close to. Five years ago, you saw his murder."

("Five years ago... a glowing pentagram? It couldn't be...") Kazuma thought.

"Five years ago?" Ayano asked, puzzled. "Ayano?" James began. "Haven't you ever wondered why there have been large chunks of your memory that have just... disappeared? Five years ago, you, to put it plainly, hit a reset button in your mind. He was so dear to you that seeing his death at that age nearly caused your mind to collapse. As a response, you decided to purge his existence from your mind." Aoi continued, "But, you never really forgot him, you just pushed him to the back of your mind. Which is why you're remembering him now."

["Hurry up, stupid!" a boy's voice said. "Awwww! Why're you so mean to me?" A young Ayano pleaded. "As your boyfriend it's my OBLIGATION to be mean to you." he said with a smirk before he pulled her into his embrace.]

Letters began to form in her mind and a word soon formed after.

("Ash...")

**(Thanks so much for reading Chapter two of "Entertwined Fates." I apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapters release, but the circumstances were unavoidable. I hope to get a new chapter in every two weeks from now on. Don't forget to review and suggest things I could do in the future. ~MoonGoddessLunaDLC)**

**[Just in case you're confused on how I type things:**

**[ ] = A flashback/memory/vision**

**(" ") = thoughts of the character **

**Hope that helps! :) ]**


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten Past

Chapter 3: {Forgotten Past}

["You know I have to-" "I KNOW THAT!"]

["Why did you-?!" "Because I love you too much to see you get hurt!"]

["We have to help him!" "There's no time and no point! Aoi, grab her hand!"]

["…What have I done?..."]

["Promise you'll stay with me?" "Always."]

["Ayano! Go! Before he-"]

Ayano's shrieked as her head was throbbing in pain. "Aoi! Get the syringe!" "THAT? But-" "I know! There's no time! Just get it!" James screamed rapidly. Aoi quickly ran to a tall cabinet and grabbed a syringe with a blueish-green color. He ran back to Ayano, took off the safety cap, then plunged it into her neck. Ayano let a gasp of pain as her breath and her heart-rate slowed. Her vision rapidly began to blur and she vaguely heard Kazuma and Ren screaming her name.

"THAT was what I was afraid would happen if we told her." James said with anger in his voice. "Ayano has a right to know her past!" Aoi screamed. "NOT IF IT'S HER MEMORY THAT CAN GET HER KILLED!" James screamed back. "James, you and I both know if WE didn't tell her, she would've found out the hard way." "I… I promised her mother I'd watch after Ayano…" "And I promised Ayano that I would always tell her the truth." The brothers fell silent for what seemed like an eternity. Aoi spoke up first. "Look… we both have promise we made and want to keep. Telling her was the right thing to do, and you know it. It's better she learn it now, rather than later." "I know," James replied. He then sputtered a nervous laugh. "I'm being lectured by a kid." Aoi frowned. "I'm twenty years old."

"I get your point Aoi… I'm just worried that she will have a repeat of last time and forget everything…" Kazuma cut in. "What do you mean by "Forget everything?"" James looked over at the Kazuma and Ren, as if he forgot they were even there. "I cannot reveal personal information about a patient," he said in his "business man" voice. "Brother," Aoi said ,scolding him. "Alright, alright. When I say "forget everything" I mean she may lose all her memories…" "Lose… her memories?" Ren asked. "Yes. She just saw all her memories come back to her at once. The impact of all the memories coming back, causes her brain to go into an overload mode, and resets it. It's happened twice before. The first time, she remembered everything… but the second time…" Ren spoke up. "wait… so it's possible she'll remember us, but she could also forget us forever?" "No. Not forever. Her mind only pushes the memory to the back of her mind, it doesn't delete it." James said. "If she doesn't remember, you'll have to make her remember. I sense the bond between you three is strong. Otherwise she wouldn't have allowed you to come her." "Hmm? Whaddya mean?" "Uhh… it's complicated…" Aoi trailed off. "By the way…" Kazuma spoke up. "What was that stuff in the syringe?" James turned on his "business mode again. "That is classified information." Aoi scowled at his brother. "It's a sort of mix between a sedative and a pain killer… it's a special medicine for Ayano… We were afraid this would happen so we made a special mixture for it…" "I see…"

The boys turned their heads as they saw Ayano wake up from her medical slumber. She groaned softly and rubbed her eyes. "Aoi? What just happened?" she asked groggily. "Did I fall asleep in the clinic again?" She got off the couch she was sleeping on. "Good… she remembers…" James muttered under his breath and sighed with relief. "James, are you okay? You have that look on your face a-" Ren ran up to her and hugged her. She looked at Ren with a strange look on her face. "Umm… hello to you too?" Ayano said awkwardly. "Ayano, are YOU alright?" Kazuma asked. She looked at him with a face twisted in confusion. "I'm sorry… do I know you?" James and Aoi looked at her. "She remembers us… why doesn't she remember them?" Aoi asked. "I'm not sure…" he trailed off. "Ayano. Do you remember how we met?" James asked her. "Of course I do! I was unconscious and hurt and you and Aoi helped me." Aoi looked at James. "She doesn't remember…" "Hmm… I think I see… the major memories that caused her pain are stored away in her mind, but she's still able to recover the small memories." "Wait…" Ren started, now standing next to Kazuma. "Why doesn't she remember us?" "Hmm… If I had to guess… Kazuma reminds her of Ashita, for some reason, and you remind her of Kazuma and thus Ash… His death had a huge impact on her life. She used to be a different person before he was murdered."

Kazuma"Name's Kazuma Yagami. Your father hired me and your cousin Ren here to protect you." "Dad? Hmm… well… he has been really worried about me since I came home… Alright. Well, let's get home then. Sorry for falling asleep on your couch again, James." "It's no problem" he replied. Ayano walked out the door and Ren followed after. "Kazuma." James said. Kazuma turned around. "You need to stay close to her. I get the feeling you're the one who can make her memories come back." Kazuma said nothing then turned around and headed out the door.

**(*****Spoiler Alert! The next chapter will be an AyanoxKazuma chapter!*****)**

**(Sorry for the confusion! I acidentally used the name "Jason" instead of the name Ashita, Which should now be corrected. ****Which, BTW,**** I changed the name of the character "Toya" to "Ashita" (Ash is short for this name)**

**(Thanks so much for reading Chapter three! Oh! Any suggestions on a name for a giant creature, Ayano's mom, and Kazuma & Ren's mom? [HINT HINT, they will have something to do with future chapters.] Please type them in your reviews. Also, PLEASE review. I looked at the chart to see how many people are reading it, and I have over 200 people reading, yet only about 5 have given reviews. Your reviews make the future chapters better so please please review and tell me if I made a mistake and suggest things I could do for future chapters. ~MoonGoddessLunaDLC)**


End file.
